


Me

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Quatrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: Is life just an elaborate masquerade?Note: This poem was written in 2002.





	Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniorWoofles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/27918303389/in/dateposted-public/)

My life is a just paradox,  
An endless game of deception.  
You think you know the real me,  
But it is only a perception.

I keep the truth well hidden,  
It is only the shell you see.  
There is no way you’ll comprehend,  
To know me, you need to be me.

My eyes may give me away,  
If you care to look in deep.  
The eyes are the windows to the soul,  
It is there our secrets we keep.

I ask you not to judge me,  
By what you claim to know.  
You’ll never understand my life,  
For the truth I’ll never show.  



End file.
